


One-sided Love is Scary

by SkyPrincess33



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Character Bashing, Character Death, F/M, Faked Suicide, M/M, Murder, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincess33/pseuds/SkyPrincess33
Summary: World Academy has been having strange events. Something is wrong and the students are getting worried and Emil wonders if there's some deadly force at work.





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know Tim is Netherlands and Anri is Belgium. Beatrice is Fem! Sweden, Lily is Liechtenstein, Mei is Taiwan, Eliska is Czech Republic, Abdu is Male! Seychelles.

The students of World Academy were having a peaceful lunch in the cafeteria. Emil was with his friends on their table and he felt slightly uneasy for some reason. It was probably because he was next to his long time crush Lukas. Yes he was gay and he's been in love with the blonde haired cutie since the 5th grade and the feelings he has grew stronger. No one else but him knew and since he was close to Lukas he planned to finally confess this Friday behind the school under a beautiful oak tree. Rumor has it that whoever confesses underneath that tree would be a couple and receive happiness. Emil wasn't one for rumors but he's heard it from other students and when Tino confessed his love to Elizaveta underneath that oak tree they were together the next day. The same result happened when Tim confessed his love to Anri and lots of people were surprised so Emil wanted to try it out.

"Hey you guys probably haven't heard but a Vietnamese student from our school has gone missing last week and she still hasn't been found" Mathias said. Elizaveta seemed sad hearing that "You're talking about Lien Nguyen aren't you? yeah she was an acquaintance of mine and the last time she was seen was last Wednesday no one knows where she is" she said sadly. This surprised everyone else "How come we only know about it now?" Lukas asked "Feliks, the gossip king, somehow managed to get the info and spread it to everyone else" Mathias informed. "Dear me! I hope she didn't get hurt!" Elizaveta said worriedly, Tino put an arm around his girlfriend and Berwald did the same to a worried Beatrice. This shocked Emil and he hoped the girl was okay.

*Class time*

After lunch Elizaveta had to go to the bathroom and when she opened the door of the cubicle she paled with fear. A scream came from the girl's bathroom and Elizaveta came running out with tears. The tears were blurring her vision and she tripped falling to her chest. "Eliza! What happened?!" Natalya asked helping her up "t-there's a dead body on t-the girl's CR and it's our friend Mei!" she cried. Natalya gasped the 2 girls reported this to the headmaster Romulus Vargas. He went to see it for himself and was shocked to see a dead girl with stab wounds all over her body. He ushered the 2 girls to their class and called an ambulance and the police. When it was dismissal time Elizaveta told her boyfriend and their friends everything "W-what?!" Emil asked in shock. "It's true! I don't know who would do such a thing but now she's dead! The stab wound in her neck was big and so was the one in her head" Elizaveta was still crying. Tino hugged her and the students were left with fear that day. 

*At Emil's house*

Emil was chatting with Lukas online about the incident.

Emil: This is terrible Lukas. I hope none of us get targeted by that psycho who killed Mei. 

Lukas: I hope so too I just hope that whoever is responsible will get sent to prison.

Emil: If it ever comes down to it I'll protect you ya know.

Lukas: How sweet and I'd do the same for you.

-Emil blushes at that.-

Emil: Elizaveta and Natalya were left traumatized though. Mei was their friend and knowing Tino's girlfriend she would probably find a way to avenge her friend's death.

Lukas: How would you know?

Emil: Remember when Mathias' ex cheated on him? Elizaveta went out of her way to record his slutty ex and her new boyfriend having sex and she uploaded it on social media with the caption "This girl was Mathias' ex and now he can move on to someone better because this girl is used and yesterday's news thrown into the trash can". There was also that incident where Eliska made fun of you for-

Lukas: Oh yes that...Please I don't want to remember it I get your point but Elizaveta will face down a dangerous road if she tries to avenge Mei's death.

Emil: She's strong and will make sure her friends are safe. She's just that selfless and of course Tino will protect her too.

Lukas: Yep Tino may be nice but underneath his cute facade is a guy not afraid to fight back. Remember that time he kicked Abdu's ass for touching Elizaveta inappropriately? She had to stop him because he was literally almost killing him and he ended up in the hospital. Tino didn't have any scratch on him. 

Emil: Yeah that was so scary.

Lukas: My parents are calling me I gotta go. Goodnight Emil.

Emil: Goodnight Lukas.

Emil signed out and went to bed as well. He just hoped that next day would be better.


	2. A new victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xian is Hong Kong, Michelle is Seychelles, and Lily is Liechtenstein.

Emil and the rest of his friends were feeling scared and didn't want to be targeted next. Eizaveta was putting a brave face though and just like what Emil said she wanted to avenge her dead friend and didn't want anyone else to get hurt. "Uh...Emil?" Anri said awkwardly as she strode towards him "yes?" he asked. "Lily and the other girls wanted me to give you this" she handed him a pink sparkling envelope. Emil took it "What's this?" he asked her "we heard about Mei's death and we thought that the least we could do was let her crush know how she feels" this shocked the boy. "Crush? s-she...liked me?!" he said trembling a bit, Anri nodded "Don't feel guilty though it's not your fault" she said before walking away. Emil opened it and read Mei's confession letter.

"Dear Emil,

I know we're not that close but I've grown feelings for you. Every time I see you my heart beats so fast. I can never get the courage to tell you this in person but I'm in love with you. My feelings have been growing so strong and your cuteness is not helping at all. I wish to get to know you better and have a relationship with you. I don't know if I'm the kind of girl you'd like but I can try. I love how you always seem to be in denial and when you blush it adds to your cuteness. This feeling is growing and every time I think of you I blush and my friends tease me for it. I know I'm not much to look at but I can promise you that if you'd let me be your girlfriend I'll do my best to be your significant other. Whatever your answer is I'll accept it at least maybe you finally know through this letter and this took a lot of courage for me to write. So what do you say? Yes or No?" 

Emil felt a heavy weight hit his heart. "Mei wanted to confess to you this Friday but now she can't because she's dead" Elizaveta said sadly. "I-i..didn't realize it...b-but I like someone else" Emil said putting a hand on his face. "It's okay it's not your fault" Lukas comforted as he put a his arm around Emil. This caused the boy's heart to beat fast and he blushed slightly. They went to school and students were just loitering around since the doors haven't opened yet. Emil saw his friend Xian looking rather depressed he broke away from his group to talk with him. "Hey Xian what's wrong?" he asked, Xian looked at him with sadness "Mei is dead and we're all feeling depressed..especially Yao since that's our cousin who just died" he said with a grief stricken tone. "The worst part is she never got to confess her love to you she's been crushing on you since last year" Emil felt even more guilty.

"I know Anri gave me Mei's confession letter" Emil said. "I don't understand why anyone would want to kill her she was a good person" Xian suddenly ran and Emil was left with a feeling of guilt. He made his way back to his group "I feel so guilty" Emil said to Lukas. "It's not your fault it's things like these that trigger our emotional but what you really should be feeling is empathy not guilt because even if she did confess and you did reject her that would hurt even more and that's more guilt inducing if she was alive" Lukas said. Emil felt a little better.

*With Lily*

Lily was with the other girls. "I hope whoever killed Mei gets sent to prison" Anri said bitterly, "yeah" Michelle agreed. The girls were still grieving over her death "Come on you guys she wouldn't want us to be sad" Katyusha said trying to lighten the gloomy atmosphere. School began and the students went to their classes "by the way is your brother still keeping you prison at home?" Michelle asked Lily. The girl seemed sad at that "w-well I wouldn't call it "imprisoning" but yes he is still overprotective" Lily sighed. "Hey..can I confide in you? promise you won't tell anyone" Michelle nodded. "I'm kinda glad that Mei isn't around to steal Emil away because now I can confess my love to him this Friday" Michelle gasped. "How insensitive of you!" she rebuked, Lily just put on a cute face and pouted.

*Lunch time*

Lily got a note in her locker from Vash to meet her up in the rooftop. She found it weird but since she recognized his handwriting she went up there anyway. Lily waited for him and she looked at the school's view from the railings. "This school is really beautiful" she said smiling, she felt something hard hit her on the back of her head. "Ouch!" she cried but Lily felt someone lifting her body and pushing her off the railings of the rooftop. She tried to struggle but it was no use and she fell to her death. Lily caught a glimpse of the person who pushed her off before her body hit the ground. "Hehe! You won't get in the way of me winning Emil's heart!" the person laughed and left a fake suicide note on Lily's shoes.

*Dismissal time*

"Lily didn't come to any of her classes after lunch" Elizaveta said worriedly. "Where was the last place she went to?" Tino asked, "The rooftop she said Vash wanted to meet her there for-" a look of fright placed itself on Elizaveta's face. "Guys come with me to the rooftop! Quick!" she and everyone else dashed up there and searched for Lily. Emil found a pair of shoes and a note. He picked up the note "I'm sorry it had to be this way but I can't take it anymore. Vash imprisons me from the world too much and I hear the jeers and gossips people say behind my back. I was only lucky that I made friends because they came to me first but without anyone I am helpless and Vash if you are reading this it's your fault I'm dead now. You are the worst brother ever! you imprison me too much and your smothering and cold hearted attitude make people not want to get to know me. I'm sick of you and I would rather die than live another second with you breathing down my neck. Goodbye forever ~Lily Zwingli" Emil looked over and saw Lily's dead body on the ground.

"Guys!" he called over. They came to him "Lily...killed herself" she showed them the suicide note and her body below. They were all mortified "No! n-not Lily too!" Elizaveta cried. Another death of a student was informed that day. Vash couldn't take the pain of his sister dying because of him so he shot himself. Emil and his friends were just beginning to be even more frightened. Elizaveta insisted that she may have been killed and Lily would never think of killing herself because her life with Vash wasn't all that bad. "This is crazy! You know what Michelle said to me before we left?!" Emil asked Lukas. "She told me that Lily wanted to confess her love to me! I'm beginning to sense a pattern here but I'm just not sure if I'm right" Emil said. "What pattern are you sensing?" Lukas asked "Mei had a crush on me and so did Lily, the killer seems to be targeting girls and I've interacted with those 2 deceased girls..my guess is that..the killer might have some crazy infatuation over me and Kiku calls those types yanderes!" Emil stated with a scowl.

Lukas didn't doubt him since it made sense. "I don't want this Lukas...I don't want this" Emil said hugging him tightly. Lukas hugged back just as tight "actually...I think i might have a plan.." he started whispering it to Emil.


	3. The plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madeline is Fem! Canada, Dominik is Male! Hungary, Julchen is fem! Prussia and Vlad is Romania.

Lukas saw Emil's shocked look "A-are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. The Norwegian nodded "I'm sure and if you don't believe me I can show you my troll" he said. Then suddenly a green goblin looking creature started to appear and it was behind Lukas. It was big and had a beard "W-wow so you weren't kidding..but why can't others see it?" Emil asked, "Our fairy friends can actually show themselves to people but some require others to believe in them so they can be seen, the magic club has agreed that it's better if our fairy friends aren't seen because then we'd have other people probably ridiculing us even more or worse accusing us of being witches or demons" Lukas explained. "Oh..but are you sure? Can your troll protect the girl I'll be fake dating?" Emil asked. "Yes it's a huge risk but if the killer is infatuated with you the sooner we lure the person out the sooner we can catch them" Lukas said.

*Next day*

Emil and his friends met up on the way to school and Lukas told them his plan. He even showed them the troll but told them to keep it a secret. They were doubtful about Lukas' plan "I don't think any of the girls would be willing to risk it" Elizaveta said. "I know someone who might" Mathias piped up, they looked at him curiously. "Who?" Emil asked, Mathias just grinned "She's gentle but knows how to kick ass" he said.

"So what do I have to do?" Madeline asked. "Mathias are you kidding me?! Madeline is too fragile and sweet for such a risky plan!" Emil said scowling. "I may look innocent but your talking to the girl who saved Alfred and his girlfriend from a stalker threatening them, kicked Dominik's ass without a scratch for calling my friend Julchen a slut, and also protected my boyfriend Matthew from someone who used to harass him" the Canadian girl said proudly. "It's true she did all those things!" Mathias said "Your boyfriend is okay with this?" Lukas asked her. "Yes I am" he said appearing behind him. Lukas was startled "When did you get here?!" he asked "I was here the whole time but you didn't notice and yes I'm okay with it because I know my girl can protect herself" Matthew said. They were in a secluded place far from the other students in school and they made sure no one followed them. 

"Okay so here's the plan: Emil will put a letter in Madeline's locker and if the killer stalks him then they will try and pry Madeline's locker open to see his note to meet him under the oak tree, if the killer gets enraged then he/she will try to harm Madeline. That's when my troll comes in because he will be the one protecting you or you can kick the killer's ass if you can that way when the killer is subdued we can get them under arrest for trying to kill a student but if the killer chooses to come after Emil then the other troll protecting him can subdue the killer and we can get them convicted" Lukas said. "That can work but how are you sure that the killer is in love with Emil? I mean if he is supposedly being stalked then shouldn't the killer be listening right now?" Berwald asked. "We're inside a garden shed, which is oddly spacious, and have Tino and Elizaveta guarding outside to see if anyone is stalking us so that's covered we're also not talking too loudly and the girls targeted all had a crush on Emil which is the common pattern here so it's to our hypothesis that the killer might be in love with Emil and wants to get rid of the competition to win his heart" Emil felt strange hearing those last few sentences.

"What if the killer doesn't come after Madeline or Emil? they might try to lay low" Beatrice said. "That's why we're going to give it time if the killer doesn't kill for a certain amount of time we can only assume they either gave up or will strike at an appropriate time but time and luck is what we have on our side for this plan to work" Lukas said. "Okay I'm in but when will we begin?" Madeline asked "today" Lukas said. "Wait which other troll is going to be with me?" Emil asked "Erik's girlfriend" Lukas said which made Emil blush. "Your troll..has a girlfriend?!" Mathias asked in shock. "Yeah but she's shy so she doesn't appear very much so any more questions?" no one said anything. "Good so-" "wait!" Matthew said. "What?' Lukas asked "If your troll can make themselves visible to only one person can they have the power to make any object they touch invisible?" he asked. "No" Lukas said "Oh...I think that your trolls should carry some invisible camcorder to record the killer trying to assault if we ever need evidence when reporting to the police" he suggested. "That can work! Me and Matthew have our own camcorders and you can cast some invisibility spell so that it doesn't look like it's floating in midair" Madeline said. Lukas nodded "Okay then thank you for your suggestion I guess this wraps up our meeting" they went out of the shed.

"No suspicious person was in sight" Elizaveta said. Tino nodded they all went back to the campus as class started. Emil was getting nervous "Don't worry you have to have faith that this will work" Tina the troll said to him. Lukas already summoned the 2 trolls to protect them early just in case. Emil suddenly thought of something he grabbed his phone and called Vladimir. "Hey Emil! what's up?" Vlad answered "Hey Vlad! have you and your members of the magic club tried talking to ghosts before?" he asked. "We have summoned spirits and demons before but the dead is something we don't attempt to contact if we do it's hard to get them to leave" Vlad said. "Listen I need your help with something and oh shit! the teacher is here just meet me at lunch!" he hung up and Vlad was left with a confused expression.


	4. The Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice is fem! England

*At lunch*

"So what did you want Emil?" Vlad asked. "This might sound crazy but since you do magic...can you contact Lily and Mei from the other side?" Emil asked. Vlad paled "No! We tried doing that for Alice and contacted her dead father and we in turn summoned a bad spirit! She almost got possessed and that spirit gave us hell! Me and the magic club promised to never summon or talk to the dead ever again I'm sorry Emil but I can't help you!" Vlad ran off. Emil felt bad for even asking "Lily, Mei...please give us a clue to who murdered you both" he muttered. Later that day at dismissal time Matthew and Madeline gave Lukas their camcorders (which they hide in their locker for some reason) and he cast an invisibility spell on them. The trolls protecting Emil and Madeline carried them around to record evidence if the killer showed up. Emil felt like he was being watched throughout the whole day and a feeling of dread came to him. The plan was set in motion and Emil left a note in Madeline's locker he went under the oak tree to wait for her.

'This is where I'm supposed to confess to Lukas..I hope we find that killer and Madeline makes it on time' Emil thought. "You like Lukas?" Tina the troll asked him, Emil blushed " s-stay out of my thoughts!" he grumbled. "That's adorable! When this whole fiasco is over you should totally confess to him" Tina encouraged. Emil didn't say anything and blushed furiously. He saw Madeline and Erik coming ' She made it! Okay Emil time to act and if the killer is listening we have to hope for the best!' he thought. "Hi Emil! What did you want to meet me here for?" Madeline asked. The scene was playing "I-i just wanted to say that...I love you!" he confessed with fake cuteness. Madeline gasped "Oh Emil...I accept!" she said smiling fakely. They held hands and hugged "Grrrr!" they heard someone growl and out from the bushes came Michelle with a bloody knife and a crazy look on her face.

"M-Michelle?! y-your the killer?!" Emil asked in shock. The trolls were recording everything "Yes! I killed Lily, Lien, and Mei because they were in the way of us being together...i will not accept that someone else is in your heart!" with lightning speed she charged. Emil stepped in the way to protect Madeline but Michelle pushed him away and he hit the bark of the tree. Before Madeline could defend herself Michelle stabbed her in the stomach and pinned her down. The trolls were recording and were to shocked to do anything Madeline was able to hold Michelle's wrists away before she could stab her again "Emil is mine!" she said and laughed maniacally. Emil snapped out of his daze and pinned Michelle down " No one else gets to have you but me! No one!" Michelle tried to stab him but he held her down and punched her in the face hard knocking her out. "Madeline! don't worry I'll call for help!" Emil frantically dialed 911.

*Aftermath*

An ambulance and the police were called. Emil and Lukas scolded the trolls for not protecting Madeline but at least got the video evidence thanks to them. Lukas told the police of his plan to lure her out and showed them the video evidence of Michelle stabbing Madeline. The police were at first doubtful that they were able to record such evidence but when Madeline confirmed it and the fingerprints in the knife belonged to Michelle they believed them. They also did a search of Michelle's room and found pictures of girls from their school and some were crossed out with a red marker. They also found an entry in her diary that said she was glad she killed Mei, Lien, and faked Lily's suicide so she can have Emil to herself. It was written in her hand and another big evidence was when they found Mathias stabbed and bleeding on the day the plan came to fruition. Mathias said it was indeed Michelle who stabbed him. The girl knew she couldn't deny anything anymore so she told the truth.

Michelle saw Madeline reading a note and she ran off dropping it. Michelle got curious and when she went saw it was a note from Emil she was enraged and went to the oak tree where they were supposed to meet. Mathias was apparently spying in one of the bushes with his phone to record him and in anger she gagged him with her handkerchief and stabbed him. When the confession played out she got so angry that she attacked. Madeline said it was all a part of the plan she dropped the note on purpose to make the killer know Emil was meeting her underneath the oak tree where students confess their love so they can lure her to catch evidence. The police had to praise them for their confidence and sacrifice for such a big thing. Michelle was taken into custody and arrested, Madeline and Mathias' injuries were treated and the school was at peace again. The headmaster awarded Emil and his friends for their bravery and sacrifice. The whole school was proud of all of them "I'm glad that's done and over with" Emil said in relief. " Yeah and I'm glad you were okay" Lukas said hugging his friend. Emil blushed and hugged back 'Yup now I can confess to him' he thought happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems predictable but this isn't really my best to be honest. I tried but this is not the end yet cuz there's still the NorIce scene.


	5. The confession

Today was Friday and this was the day Emil was finally going to confess his love to Lukas. The boy was nervous and ecstatic "H-hey Lukas?" the blonde faced Emil "What?" he asked. "I've never really known but...which do you prefer? guys or girls? I'm not gonna judge" this surprised Lukas. "Guys" Lukas answered bluntly he knew he could trust Emil. "Oh really? so am I! although no one else knows because I'm afraid of being judged" Lukas put an arm around Emil. "There comes a time when we think that but love never judges if straight people can love each other why not the same gender? Yeah it's different but if we all followed the same thing then it wouldn't be special or fun, it's not shameful to be gay and our friends wouldn't judge you for that" Lukas told him. Emil was awestruck, Lukas was so wise it's no wonder he's one of the best students in their school. 

"Besides both Berwald and Beatrice considered themselves bisexual because they were attracted to the same gender as well but found each other and are now happy" Lukas said gesturing to the Swedish couple holding hands. Emil felt his heart beat even faster and Lukas' smile made him melt. During class time Emil found it hard to focus because he was thinking about his confession later on today. He already wrote down the note for Lukas to meet him under the oak tree. He just hoped that Lukas would accept his feelings since they were both close and liked guys.

*Lunch time*

"I'm gonna do it! I'm really gonna do it! I'll tell him how I feel!" Emil said to Elizaveta. "Well I wish you luck Emil you have mine and Tino's blessing" Elizaveta says smiling at him. Emil was determined and nothing was going to stop him. They all ate lunch happily and Emil was trying not to blush intensely with Lukas being so close to him. When lunch was over Emil had to go get something from his locker "Hey Emil" Eliska said approaching him. "What do you want?" he asked irritably "I-i just wanted to say that...thanks for saving the lives of the students here in school and for bringing the killer to justice" she said blushing. "Your welcome" he said dryly "Oh and good luck confessing your love to Lukas" she said and walked away. Emil blushed 'h-how does she know?!' he shook his head and headed to his next class feeling flustered.

Kiku once told Emil that girls from his country gave their confession letters to boys if they couldn't say there feelings out loud. Emil was writing his confession letter since he didn't want to look like a stuttering buffoon in front of Lukas. He had a hard time expressing his feelings much less telling them so this would have to do. It was their final class of the day and he was really nervous. The final bell rang and Emil blushed 'well...time to confess my love for Lukas' he went outside and slipped the note inside Lukas' locker. He ran and waited in the oak tree.

Lukas opened his locker and found a note inside. He opened it and it read:

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

Meet me underneath the oak tree

So I can tell my feelings for you

~Your secret admirer since 5th grade" 

Lukas' eyes widened. He recognized who the handwriting belongs to but he wasn't sure if it was too good to be true. There was also only one oak tree in school and that's where the students confess their love in. Lukas decided to get it over with and went to the oak tree behind the school. He got there and didn't see anyone "Hello? is anyone here?" he called out. Emil came from behind "H-hi Lukas" he greeted blushing furiously. Lukas turned around and was shocked "You...your my secret admirer..since 5th grade?!" Emil nodded and handed his confession letter to Lukas. He took it and tore the envelope open, he read Emil's confession:

"Dear Lukas,

I don't know how I'll say this to you verbally so I wrote it down. I've been in love with you since the 5th grade. Every moment we spent together was what I cherished. I remember that day in 1st grade, I was a lonely kid because of my hair color and I was introverted but you befriended me. Overtime we realized that we aren't that different from each other and we began to get closer even as we made new friends. You were always by my side and defended me from bullies I thank you for saving me from my loneliness. Most of all you were there for me when my parents divorced I was such a wreck at that time and almost cut myself but you were there for me when no one else was. We do have our ups and downs and sometimes I can't stand how you tease me and act like you know better than I do but that's besides the point. You may make me feel flustered but I'm hoping I have a chance with you so I'll say it now: I, Emil Steilsson, am madly and deeply in love with you, Lukas Bondevik. My feelings for you since the 5th grade have grown and I can't imagine being with anyone else. Your always in my head and I dream of what we would be like if we were indeed together. I feel strongly for you and I love you so much...Will you be my boyfriend?" 

Lukas was so touched. Emil was blushing and feeling nervous as Lukas read the entire letter. The blonde smiled "Yes" he said, Emil was shocked but he smiled and tears almost formed in his eyes. He hugged Lukas tightly and the blonde lifted his face and smashed their lips together. It felt so right and the kiss was sweet and passionate but soon turned deep and their tongues met. Lukas began kissing the hell out of Emil showing his aggressive dominant side. They separated and a thin thread of saliva formed between their tongues. 'This is definitely going to be an interesting relationship' Lukas thought. The next day their friends were informed of their relationship and they were proud of them, Lukas and Emil walked to school hand in hand and smiling at each other. Happy to be in love and happy to finally be together.


End file.
